Fallen Dreams, Broken Hearts
by I'm a friggin Pokemon master
Summary: Troy loves Gabirella. Gabirella doesn't know if she loves Troy. Things are getting pretty confusing.
1. Good loving is hard to find

She looked across at him, asleep in a ball, cutest thing she had ever seen. She kissed his lips, and he suddenly woke up, smiling.

"Hey babe." He said to her.

"Troy..." She smiled.

"Gabby..." He smiled.

They wrestled for a little bit in bed, before Gabriella got up to make some coffee. Troy grabbed on to her.

"Don't leave..."

"I'm only going to make some coffee, for pete's sake." She loosed his grip, and got out of bed. She went to the corner of the room, where her clothes were, and began to get dressed. She had blue jeans on, a TIGHT black shirt with the words "You love my lady lumps" in pink letters, and her hair and make up were all messed up because of the night before.

"Don't get dressed. I want to see you walk around my house naked. It would be the best thing to ever happen in this house." he stared at Gabriella as she slowly got dressed. She laughed, and left the room. Troy eagerly followed, with no clothes on.

Gabby saw him in the corner of her eye as she turned on the coffee maker. She started to laugh as he came running up to her, kissing her neck, and rubbing himself against her. She pushed him off. "Troy, go get some clothes on. We're not 16 anymore. We have jobs. We have responsiblities." She puppy dog faced him, and he kissed her quickly, and ran to his room to change.

He picked out some baggy jeans, and a red shirt with blue stripes on it. He messed up his hair, brushed his teeth, and went to the kitchen. He sat at the table, looking at Gabby across from him. "Let's play hooky today." he said, hoping for a yes. "Are you crazy?" "What? Why not?" "We're 23. I think we're old enough now to stop doing immature stuff like that. Don't you agree?" "No..." He looked down at his coffee, and took a tiny sip from it. She laughed, and kissed him on the cheek.

After she was done with her cup of coffee, she left the table, and went to Troy's room to get her shoes. She walked back to the the Living Room, Troy following her, and put on her white high heels.

"See you later sexy." They shared a long passionate kiss, and she walked out the door.

**So, huh? What do you think? I think I'm doing pretty good so far. Review please.**


	2. It's a brand new day

Troy sighed, while at his desk at the firm. He was a lawyer, he was young, but was still one of the brightest people there. He wanted to call Gabby, just to see what she was doing. She was probably taking notes about something scienfic. In her cute little lab outfit, with her hair pulled back in a cute little bun, her legs showing, and...

"BOLTON!" his boss, Mr. Peterson yelled. Troy snapped out of his daydream, and ran to Mr. Peterson's office. "Yes sir?" "What have you been doing all day?" Troy thought about the truth, and how it would probably get him fired. He lied, "I've been working with that very important cilent... Kyle Remington... sir..." "Really? Is that so?" "Yes sir." "Funny... he just called saying that he hasn't heard from you in over a WEEK!" Mr. Peterson yelled, his white mustache moving a little bit. "Um... umm..." Troy couldn't think of an excuse. "You better get your act together... or you are... FIRED!" Mr. Peterson yelled at the top of his lungs, letting out some bad breathe. "Yes sir." Troy said, running to his office.

It was lunch time, and Gabriella had been doing everything right that day. She was doing so good infact that her boss, Eric Mays, was giving her the rest of the day off.

"Thank you Eric." He had always told his workers to call him by his first name. "No problem Gabriella, it's just what you need. I bid adieu." He said, pushing his rim glasses up his nose, with his index finger, and walking away. _"What could I do with the rest of my day?" _She thought to herself. _"Perhaps I'll go clubbing. No, it's to early for that. I'll go home and take a nap. Be all new and fresh for tonight."_ She smiled, walked out the door, into her car, and drove away.

The day was finally over, and Troy was home. He wondered if Gabby was home, and wondered what she doing right that moment. He wanted to call her so bad. But then he remembered how last night was the first time they had seen each other since High School, and they didn't have each other's numbers. They could very possibly never see each other again. Knowing his luck, they wouldn't.

While Troy was busy thinking of Gariella non-stop, it was the opposite for her. She had completely forgotten about the night before. And was ready for another night out on the town. She got up from her nap, and decided that for that night she would give herself the dirty, sexy look. Which included not washing her hair, and putting on as much make-up as possible. She went to her closet, and chose a very, very short jean skirt, a light pink tank top, and the same white high heels she had on the night before. The instant she picked them she thought of Troy. _"Well that's funny. I haven't seen him in years."_

Troy put on a pair of a little bit tighter pants than he picked that morning, and a plain dark blue shirt with a collar. He walked out the door, got in his car, and drove off to the club, "Roxbury".

Gariella finished putting on her layer of make-up. Which is basically how it looked. Her hair was as curly as it could get. She walked out of her house, and decided to go to the club, "Roxbury".

**So, how am I doing so far? Review pretty please.**


	3. Night clubs, and long nights

Troy got into the "Roxbury" and went straight to the bathroom. He hoped with all his heart that he would see Gabriella again.

Gabriella walked in a few minutes after Troy did. But she went directly to the dance floor, and went straight to the pole in the platform. She hoped that some hott guy would come up to her, asking for her to come home with him. She began to dance for all the men in the club.

Troy walked out of the bathroom, and walked to the bar. "Budweiser" he said. He got his drink, held it in his hand, and looked around the club. He didn't see Gabriella anywhere. He sighed.

Gabriella was stopped by a man in tight yet baggy bluest blue jeans, and a black plain shirt. "Come down here sweet heart." He said to her. She followed his command, and got onto the dance floor with him. He right away placed his hand on her butt, and pulled her towards him. "So what's your name?" He asked her. "Gabriella Montez." She smiled at the handsome man, with black hair. "And yours?" He smiled, "Chris Smart."

Plently of girls walked up to Troy, asking for a dance. But he said no to each one of them. Until one girl, with a short pink skirt, black tank top, black high heels, long legs, and long blonde hair, finally came up to him and asked him why he came if he wasn't gonna dance with anyone. She had a point, so Troy got up and danced with her. She tried many times to get him as close to her body as possible. But every time she tried, Troy would just move further away. After about five minutes of this she looked at him and said, "How bout we spend the night somewhere." She winked, and he glared at her. "We don't even know each other's names." "Ok then, I'm Jessica Johnson. And you are?" She looked at him longly, it reminded him a lot of Gabby. "I'm Troy Bolton."

Chris and Gabriella stopped dancing and went to get some drinks. "Drinks are on me." Chris said, and winked at her. Gabby smiled, and turned around to see the rest of the club. She thought she saw a man that looked like Troy, but Chris stopped her train of thought, and gave her, her drink. "Something wrong sexy?" "Just thought I saw my ex." Gabriella shook it off, and finished her drink. "Let's go back to the dance floor." Gabby grabbed his arm, and pulled him to a corner. "This isn't the dance floor darling." Chris said, pushed against a wall. "I know." She smirked, and began to make out with passionately. He kissed back, and began to feel all of her curves. She stopped and looked at him. "Let's get out of here." Chris agreed, and Gabby followed him on the drive to his house.

Troy started to really like Jessica. She was a lot like Gabby, funny, sweet, and none-the-less, sexy. He suddenly kissed her, and kissed back. She slipped in her tounge, and Troy did the same. Jessica grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the lady's room. She pushed him into the biggest stall there, and he pushed her against the wall. He pulled off her shirt, and she started to take off his pants. He took off her skirt, and she took off his shirt. He kissed her all over her body, but the whole time he was doing this, he was thinking of Gabby.

Gabriella and Chris made it to his house. It was huge, and one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. They walked inside, and it was more beautiful in there. "What field of work do you in?" She quickly asked. "Doctor." he stared at her as she looked around around. "What about you?" He asked, kissing her neck. "I'm a scientist." "That's hot." Chris showed her the tour of the house, and they finally got to his bed room. It had a huge bed, with the most comfortable sheets. Chris pushed her onto the bed, and jumped on her. Stripping her clothes off. The instant it started she remembered what had happened last night with her and Troy.

**I'm starting to love this story myself. Review please.**


	4. Always wanting what you can't have

Gabriella woke up the next morning, finding herself in Chris' bed, with him gone. The first thing she thought of was Troy. She didn't get how she could forget that she had the most wonderful night with him the night before. Maybe that was Troy she saw at "Roxbury" last night. Her head was hurting, and she felt numb all over. Chris walked in, and sat in the bed next to her. "Good morning sunshine." He smiled, and kissed her. Gabriella didn't say anything for a while, until Chris asked, "Is something on your mind?" "Well... remember when I told you about seeing my ex last night?" "Yes. I most surely do." "Well, I think I love him, but I don't know." This was something Chris did not want to hear. He glared at her, "You know you don't love him." "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I'm not really sure." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Gabby, don't do this to yourself." He held her in his arms._ "Gabby..." _She thought, _"... that's what he always used to call me." _"Please don't call me Gabby." She said outloud. "Why not?" "To many painful memories."

Troy woke up, and felt something in his hand. He looked over at it to find a thong, with a number written inside of it. _"Jessica..."_ He thought to himself. He sighed and turned his head to the other side. Everything about last night and the night before that flooded back to him. He moaned, and was happy when he realised it was Saturday. He wished that he knew where Gabriella lived, or at least her phone number. He wished that she would come back over to his house. But it would happen when she was ready. He got out of bed, and went to go take a shower. When he was done, he turned on the coffee maker, and went to go get dressed. He chose tan shorts, and a white shirt. He went to the kitchen, got his coffee, and went to the Living Room to watch T.V. He found a special on Basketball, and had it on as he drank his coffee, whiling reading the newspaper.

"Chris. I have to go." "What? Why?" "I need to go see Troy, to make sure my feelings for him are true." Chris had a look of disappointment on his face, but he knew that it was important to her. "Ok. See you later?" She smiled, "Oh definitely." He kissed her softly on the cheek. She looked at him and said, "I'm going to at the "Roxbury" Sunday night. I don't know about tonight yet. But I might." The only reason she told him this was because her feelings for Troy might be fake. She didn't want to lose both of them through this. Chris smiled and they said their good byes. Gabriella got in her car and drove away to the direction she remembered as Troy's house.

Troy had decided to go the gym that day. He had nothing better to do, until it was time to go to a night club again. But it wasn't night, so he would work out, to get more muscular for the ladies. What he didn't realise, was that because of him getting more built for the girl's that didn't mean much to him, that he was missing out on seeing the one girl that meant the world to him.

Gabriella drove up to Troy's home, and sighed, thinking about the night where they had seen each other again after all those years. She got out of the car, and walked slowly up the pavement to the front door of Troy's house. She knocked the door a few times, only to find no answer. She looked at this driveway, and saw the answer. There were no cars, he had left for the day. Gabirella looked at the door, and ran out to her car to get a piece of paper, and pen. She wrote a letter saying this,

_Hello Troy, It's Gabriella._

_I had forgotten about the other night until last night, I'm so sorry I took so long._

_I'm sorry that I missed you, but I had to come to see you._

_Here is my number. Call me when you get home._

_Love,_

_Gabriella._

_230-304-2940(home)_

_230-374-3956(cell)_

She slipped the note under the door, and drove home.

Several hours later Troy came home. He unlocked the door, and found the note on the floor right away. He read it, and smiled. He couldn't be happier. He ran to the Living Room, picked up the phone, and called her.

**Review, and I shall be your best friend.**


	5. Mistakes

_(For the people who don't get why Gabriella forgot about that night with Troy. She was drunk, you forget things when you're drunk. And the next morning she was still a little buzzed. The end. Now back to the story.)_

RING RING! Gabriella ran into her Living Room, and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" "Gabby?" "Troy?" "Hi." They both said at the same time.

Gabriella loved to be hearing his voice again. She sat back in her chair, and said "How have you been?" "I've been as good as I can be without you." Both of them blushed, and Gabriella said, "Same here."

They talked for around an hour, until Troy finally said, "So, do you want to go out tonight?" Gabriella jumped in her seat from excitement. But she played it cool, and said, "Sure, I could use a night out." She smiled widly. "What time is it?" Troy asked her. Gabriella looked at her watch, "It's seven o'clock." "How bout I pick you up now, and we go eat before we go to the club." "Sounds good to me." So Gabriella told Troy where she lived, and he said he would be on his way.

He showed up about 15 minutes later, and knocked on her door. He was wearing blue jean shorts, and a light orange shirt. She answered and smiled at him. "Hi Troy." "Hi Gabs." She was wearing a black knee length skirt, a blue tank top, and knee high boots. "You look beautiful." he said to her. "Well, you look quite dashing yourself." She smiled at him, and closed her door. They went out to Troy's car, and he opened the door for her. They drove to Taco Bell, and Gabby laughed as Troy ordered them tacos in the drive-thru. They ate their tacos in the car, and talked as they did it. They went around the area, and went to the stores around there.

It was finally nine o'clock, and Troy and Gabriella went to a club called "The Blue". They walked in hand-in-hand, and Gabriella told Troy what she wanted to drink, while she went to the bathroom. Troy got their drinks, and waited for Gabriella to come out. "Oh my god. Troy? What are you doing here?" He looked to right of him, to find no other than Jessica. _"Oh crap. I didn't tell her about Gabby." _"Oh hey Jessica, just thought I'd try somewhere new tonight." He smiled, and she nodded her head, looking at his lips. She suddenly began to kiss him passionately, and Troy didn't push away. He loved the way she kissed him, like no other feeling... "Troy?" His heart dropped, it was Gabriella, she ran away as fast as she could. Jessica wouldn't get off of him. He pushed her off, and ran after Gabriella.

When he got outside Gabriella was no where to be found. "Gabriella?" He looked around. "Gabriella?" He said a little bit louder. "Gabby?" "GABRIELLA!" He leaned on the wall behind him, and slid down to the ground. Just then someone walked up to him, he looked up. "Gabriella?" "No." It was Jessica, she sat next to him, and asked, "Who was that Troy?" "Nobody." He turned his head in the opposite direction. "Oh. Troy?" "Yeah." "Do you wanna get out of here? Take your mind off whoever that was?" "I don't think I want to." "Come on. We could just go bowling or something." "The park?" "Or the park." She smiled, got up, and helped Troy up. "Thanks." He said, and hugged her.

Gabriella was no where to be found because she had found Chris outside the club. She had told him what happened, and he drove her to Troy's house to get her car. "Thanks Chris. You're so kind." She kissed him on the cheek. "No problem." He began to walk away, until Gabriella said, "Wait. Do you wanna come over to my house. I don't want to be home alone." He smiled. "Sure, I'll follow you home." Gabriella didn't want sex, she just wanted someone to be there for her.

Troy and Jessica were sitting on the bench, talking. "...so then we went out to the club." "And that's where she found me kissing you." "Yeah." "Troy I'm sorry, I didn't realise what I was doing. I need to learn to control my actions." He gave a half smile, and said nothing. She kissed his neck, he looked at her and smiled. He pulled her into a full kiss, and she didn't end it. She wanted it, no matter if Gabriella was the girl he loved. Troy pulled out of it and smiled, "Let's go to my house." She agreed, and they left.

"What a nice house." Chris said, looked at everything there. "It's not as good as yours." She said smiling. He laughed, and asked her where her room was. She showed to him, and he smiled. "I like it. It's the perfect size." "Um.. ok?" Gabriella said. Chris looked at her, smiled, and pulled her into a deep kiss. They fell back onto her bed. She stopped, and ran out of her room. Chris ran after her, "What's wrong?" He moved the hair out of her eyes. "I can't stop thinking about Troy. I think I do love him." He frowned. "I have to go see him. I have to hear what really happened at the club. He fake smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll stay here. Just in case you need me later." She smiled at her, "Thanks." And she grabbed her keys, and walked out of the house.

Troy and Jessica got to his house very quickly, and once they walked in they began to strip each other. They walked into his room, and she pushed him onto his bed. "This is better than a restroom stall." She said, he laughed, and they began to french.

Gabriella drove up to Troy's house. _"Good, he's home." _She walked up to the door, to find that it was already unlocked. _"Ok. That's weird." _She walked in, "Troy? Troy?" She walked around the Living Room, and kitchen. She could hear voices coming from Troy's room. _"It's probably just the tv." _She walked to Troy's room, and opened the door. "Oh my god. Troy! TROY!" Jessica screamed. "OH MY GOD!" Gabriella yelled, and ran out of his room, crying. "Gabriella? GABRIELLA!" He pushed Jessica off of him, grabbed a towel, and ran after her. But as he got outside, she was driving away. "GABRIELLA!"

**Reviews.. please... :' (**


	6. Hard choices

Gabriella woke up feeling like shit. She didn't love Troy, she hated him, she wanted him dead. She didn't want to have to worry about him anymore, she wished she hadn't even met him. _"Damn these feelings"_ She looked at the clock, 12 o'clock. She finally got up from bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She still had her shirt on from last night, and wore her blue cotton pj bottoms. She hadn't bothered to wash off her make-up the night before, so it was running down her cheeks from crying. She pulled on a robe, and walked to the kitchen, then to the living room. She sat in her love seat, and turned on tv. Love movies were on tv, and she watched them, eating ice cream, and shouting at the people in the movies.

Troy woke up with a huge headache. Right away he remembered what happened the night before. _"God damn it. I am such a bastard. How can I ever make up for this?" _He took a shower, and stayed in his pajamas. He sat there thinking about what he could do to make up for how he messed up the night before. _"What was going through my mind? I am such a fucking idiot. I'm never gonna be able to make up for this."_ He lay in bed all day, trying to think about how he could make up for it. Until he thought of something.

Gabriella took a shower, and got dressed. Jeans, and a white shirt, her hair was down, and she didn't do anything to it. Simple, but she didn't feel like putting much effort into herself. It wasn't worth it. She didn't bother with her make-up. There was no one to impress. She went into her room, and fell asleep.

She woke up a little bit later to a voice, telling her that it loved her and that it was sorry. She opened her eyes to see Troy, looking at her. "How the hell did you get in here?" She yelled at him. "You gave me a key... remember?" She glared at him. "Oh yeah. Give it to me." She held open her hand, waiting for the key. He frowned and gave it to her. Their hands touched and Gabriella looked at him. "I love you." He said quickly. She looked down at her bed sheets, and got under the covers more. "Get out of here." She said to him. He started to say something, but decided to stop. He got up and started to walk out. He stopped and turned around. "Let me at least tell you, what I was gonna tell you." "Fine..." She sat up in her bed, and looked at him, "...go ahead." She stared at him, he smiled, and walked over to her bed, and sat next to her. He took her hand in his, and looked her right in the eyes. He started singing, "We're soaring, flying. There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach..." he waited for her to sing her part, "DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" She stood up from her bed, and yelled at him. "DON'T GET TO ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND THEN BREAK MY HEART AGAIN! YOU ALWAYS DO IT! WHAT WILL MAKE THIS TIME DIFFERENT?" It had infact happened before, maybe not that way, but in some form. It happened when they were going out in high school. Gabriella caught Troy making out with another girl.

He looked at her, stood up and yelled back, "BECAUSE NOW I KNOW FOR SURE THAT I LOVE YOU! THAT'S WHAT'S DIFFERENT!" He kissed her, and she pulled away and slapped him. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He grabbed her arm, and pulled her close to him. "Fine. But if I leave I'm never coming back. I'm never trying to get you to love me again. I'm never going to talk to you again. You will be out of my life." He let go of her, walked out of her house, and drove away, crying. Gabriella lay down in her bed, and cried softly to herself. She had to let him go. She didn't want to be hurt again. It was for the best, it had to be. But she still thought to herself, what if that was a mistake.

**Sorry I took so long. I had writer's block for a while. Please review.**


	7. Life changes

Troy was driving home, not believing what he had just told Gabriella. He couldn't believe he had told her that, letting her go like that. Not again. But she didn't want him, he had to. Tears were forming in his eyes, and his vision got a little blurry. He wipped the tears from his eyes, and kept on driving. His eyes began to water again. Now his vision was really blurry, and he couldn't see a thing. Before he knew it he saw a huge light, and didn't remember anything after that.

Gabriella was still in her bed, taking little naps, but waking up in the middle of them. It was now 6 o'clock, and she wished more than anything to see Troy. After a few minutes, she got up, got dressed, and began the drive to Troy's house.

Gabriella finally got to Troy's house, and the door was wide open. _"This better not be what I think it is."_ She walked into Troy's room, seeing the back of someone packing some of Troy's things. "Hello?" She asked. The figure turned around. "Oh my god! Chad?" She ran up to the figure, and hugged him. He hugged back and swung her around in a circle. She smiled at him, but he gave her a weak smile, and didn't say a word. "Why are you here? What's wrong?" She asked, reacting to the expression on his face. "Troy..." Chad began. "Yeah, what about him?" Gabriella asked. "...he got in a car accident." Gabriella looked at him in shock.

After a while of crying, and Chad finishing getting a few things that Troy might need; Gabriella and Chad drove to the hospital. They walked up to the counter, "Troy Bolton?" Chad asked. "Room 204" The lady at the counter said, and pointed them in the direction to go.

They walked for a while, and found the room. "I'm gonna go in there first, just to see if this is anything you can handle." Chad said, he smiled at her, and she smiled weakly. "Thanks..." He went in the room, and Gabriella stood in the middle of the hall, waiting. "Gabriella..." She heard a voice say. She turned around to see Taylor, who just as quickly as Gabriella had seen her, gave her a hug. She also hadn't seen Taylor since High School, the same day she last saw Troy, and Chad. "I'm so sorry." Taylor said while petting her hair.

Chad walked out, and looked at Gabriella. "I think you could handle it good enough." He grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards him. She started to walk into the room, and their hands slipped out of each others.

Gabriella gasped, there was Troy, bruises and scratches all over his face. She looked away for a second, and started running out the door. But then she stopped, _"No. You have to go see him. You have to tell him you're sorry. You have to tell him you didn't mean it. You have to... you have to..."_ She turned around, and with all her strength, walked over to Troy. She sat in the seat next to his bed, and put his hand in hers.

She looked at his face, and began to cry. "I'm so sorry." She said outloud. "I didn't mean what I said. I don't want you out of my life." She looked at him, hoping for a response, but none came. She started to cry even harder. Troy wasn't moving, he was breathing, but not moving anywhere other than that. She looked at the monitor, it was still, _"Beep... beep... beep..."_ She looked at Troy's face again, hand still in his, and buried her face into the sheets. "Please don't leave me here."

**Review Review Review. I'm not doing to shabby. If I do say so myself. Kinda self centered? I can be sometimes. I can't help it.**


	8. What's love got to do with it

"Miss Montez?" Gabriella was still sitting next to Troy, crying with her face in the covers. She turned around, and looked at who was talking to her. It was Troy's mother and father. His father was obviously the one who had called her. He always seemed to call her that.

She got up from the bed, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. I'm so sorry about Troy..." she looked at him, "...truly." Mrs. Bolton threw her into a hug, and said, "We know sweetie... we know." She got out of her arms, still holding Gabriella, and wiping the tears from her face, and moving her hair from her eyes. Mr. Bolton cleared his throat, and Gabriella quickly ran to the other side of the room. "Don't treat her like that. Our son loves her." Gabriella could hear her tell him under her breath. She turned and smiled at Gabriella.

"I'll just go now." Gabriella said running out of the room. She turned the corner of the room, and stood in the hall by the door. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Mrs. Bolton yelled at him. "I AM NOT SELFISH! I AM DOING WHAT'S BEST FOR MY BOY!" "THAT'S JUST IT! HE ISN'T A BOY ANYMORE. HE'S A MAN! ARE YOU HONESTLY THAT STUPID TO NOT UNDERSTAND THAT?" "DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! GABRIELLA IS NOT FOR TROY!" "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? HAVE YOU EVEN TAKEN THE TIME TO GET TO KNOW HER?" "WHY THE HELL WOULD I TAKE THE TIME TO GET TO KNOW A FUCKING TRAMP?"

Gabriella was crying, when she heard a voice coming from the room. The voice was weak, and sounded as it was full of pain. "Don't... call... her... a... tramp..." She could hear struggle, and anger in the voice. "She is the sweetest, best woman in the world. She is my life. I love her." It was Troy, he was alive, and awake!

"GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Mr. Bolton yelled. "You don't control me anymore." Mr. Bolton tried to remain calm. "How bout you just go back to sleep. You need your rest." "Leave me the fuck alone. I'll do whatever I want." "Sure. But have that girl in your life... or mine." "You mean Gabriella?" "Yes. The whore." "Well first of all, she doesn't sell sex to men, and second, if she isn't in your life. Then I'm not in yours. Got it?" "You... will... NOT BE WITH HER!" "He'll do whatever he wants." Mrs. Bolton said calmly. "SHUT UP! THIS DOES NOT INCLUDE YOU!" "Oh yes it does." Mrs. Bolton said.

Gabriella was sure Mr. Bolton was red with anger. "Fine, you ruin his life if you want."

He walked out of the room, and walked into Gabriella. "Hello sir." He ignored her, but she swore she heard the word, "Whore", under his breath.

Gabriella could still hear voices from the room. "Troy... she is not a mistake. Don't listen to him. Gabriella is a wonderful girl." "Mom. I know. And I also know you will not ruin my life. No matter what you do." Gabriella heard the sound of them hugging. Then she heard some more walking, and a little sound of fabric moving.

She ran in the room. Mrs. Bolton was sitting in a chair, crying. Gabriella went to comfort her. But she rejected her, and pushed her towards Troy. He was still laying in his bed, and Gabriella ran up to him.

"Oh Troy! You're up! I'm so happy." Troy smiled, and they shared a kiss. It was long, and felt to have lasted forever.

**Review pretty please with sugar on top.**


	9. Love wins over all

Gabriella heard her phone ring, and ran to go get it. "Hello." "Hi Gabriella." It was Chris. "What's going on?" "Um... Chris..." "Yeah?" "I'm with Troy. I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore." "Oh. Ok. Bye Gabriella." "Bye Chris." And they hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Troy asked, walking into the room. "Just that one guy Chris. He's not important." They shared a kiss, and sat on the couch, holding hands. "I love you Gabriella." "I love you Troy."

He looked at her for a long time, and went down on one knee, and said, "Gabby, we have been on a long journey, the two of us. And I think it's time that something good happen. I love you so much, and I could never think of life without you. Will you please marry me?" "Are you serious?" He chuckled, "As serious as they come." He slipped the ring on her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and screamed, "YES YES!" And pulled him into a long kiss.

**I know it's short. But I don't feel like doing this story anymore. But I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging. I'm not putting much effort into them, and I'm sorry for it. But I just lost interest in the story. I still want those reviews though.**


	10. Family matters

It was years later. But Troy and Gabriella were still as in love as they ever could be. It was actually the 14th birthday of their daughter Samantha Nicole Bolton, and they were all talking as a family. It was Troy, Gabriella, Samantha, and their 17 year old son Kevin Wade Bolton.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Samantha. Happy birthday to you." Samantha blew out her candles, and she cut four pieces out of her Red Velvet cake.

"Thanks for the cake mom. It's really good." Samantha smiled at her mom. "Thanks honey." Kevin looked at his dad and asked, "Dad, can I go hang out with some friends?" "Kevin... it's your sister's birthday." "I don't mind dad. Kevin can go." "If you're sure..." "I'm sure." And she smiled at her brother. She looked at her whole family. She couldn't be happier with the way her life was going. Well, there were a few things that she'd like to improve.

**Yeah. So I didn't want to finish this story the right way. But I wouldn't mind bringing on a story about their kids. I'm gonna place it after me and my brother's relationship. Who just so happens to have the same age gap. And it just so happens that this really did happen on my birthday. So please review, and the name of the story will be "Brotherly, Sisterly love". Don't know when I'll make it. But it shall be soon.**


End file.
